Purgatory
by TheInsufferablePedant
Summary: My take on Purgatory by BloodRedDemon (BRD). So I really liked the vast majority of what BRD wrote, but had my own ideas about the fight at CHB, and Percy's True Weapon. Read BRD's first. It's really good. Not sure if I'm gonna finish/continue. Rated M for language/gore, whatever. Rick owns all canon characters/story, BRD own's all he/she wrote, I claim the stuff I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**My take on Purgatory**

 **Rick owns all canon characters/story, BloodRedDemon (BRD) owns the ones he/she wrote, I only claim the changes/additions I made.**

 **So I really liked the vast majority of what BRD wrote, but had my own ideas about the fight at CHB and Percy's 'True' weapon (though I like hand-and-a-half swords, I didn't feel it was the right choice for his true weapon). I thought the whole absorbing other immortal's domains and getting a new weapon/symbol thing was cool, but I wanted Percy's True weapon/symbol to be different and entirely his own. All other weapons/symbols are the same, sorry if they don't get introduced properly, or at all. Large portions of my story are taken directly from/rely/plagiarize heavily on what BRD wrote. So much that I'm not sure if it's worth it to mark where BRD ends and I begin. Sorry.  
**

 **Not sure if I'll continue/finish this. Just wanted to get the ideas out of my head.**

 **Link to original: s/10784432**

Purgatory grunted, the ones watching expected, in agreement. Any more and they would make her fade, and that would not do. It would be fun, of course, but Percy doubted Athena would forgive him for that; and he didn't want her to be eternally angry with him. He was sure that would suck. The sadistic grin changed to a sinister smirk as Riptide shrunk back into pen form.

"At least you get to see the power of Percy's true symbol before you die. But ya might wanna say bye bye to your boyfriend," said Purge.

"W-what?"

"You can't think that he's going to live through this?" Purgatory looked at her skeptically.

"Why wouldn't he?" Her mind was stuttering from the pain.

"You've got to be shitting me!" He was shocked. Purgatory punctuated each word with a stomp that broke the minor goddess' legs. "HE. FUCKED. THE GIRL. PERCY. WAS. IN LOVE WITH!"

Drawing the dao, the blade shifted into a whip once more, wrapping around Annabeth's throat. Tears formed in the girl's eyes, and Purge snarled at her. "We remember _Annabeth Chase_ being strong and smart. I never did realize that your need to further yourself outweighed that so greatly. You are pathetic!" He spat at the girl. "Conforming so utterly to such a weak fool."

"Hey!" That apparently snapped Cameron out of his statue-esque state. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get involved again, you despicable little shit." Purgatory said, a manic gleam in his eyes. He turned back to face Annabeth once more, and his features altered again, becoming the form that lacked the sadistic quality of Purgatory.

"P-Percy..." Hope. That was the quality that he could see in Annabeth's expression. She remembered him, remembered Percy as the kind boy that had an eternal _optimism_ about himself. A _kindness_ that never faltered. Percy remembered that boy, too. But he died. Before even the pit. He died when his heart was shattered by the Bitch in front of him. "Please..."

Percy's hand disappeared in a flash, and a bronze spike impaled Annabeth to her rock.

Percy stood and faced his brother, weaponless, hands balled into fists.

"What, not gonna use one of your scary new weapons on me, brother?," smirked Cameron.

"I don't need any to deal with you," said Percy covering the distance between them slow enough for his brother to see, but much too fast for the traitor to do anything about it; Percy wanted Cameron to see his destruction coming for him.

Percy's hands were still balled into fists when his first barrage drove Cameron back a few paces, and breaking more than a few of his bones in the process. Lashing out blindly, the Bastard tried to hit where he believed Percy would be, only to find empty air. Turning around, he had just enough time to watch as his elder brother's foot shot forth like a cannon ball, driving all of the air out of his lungs, propelling him into unforgiving rock, dazing him. Percy's hand flashed again, and another bronze spike pinned Cameron to the rock like an insect on display.

Annabeth watched in silent horror as the boy she loved tore apart her meal ticket with his bare hands. She wanted to cry out, but the pain from the spike was too much to allow for coherent thought, let alone speech.

Poseidon finally broke free from his paralysis and flashed to camp, eyes ablaze with fury.

"YOU DARE?" Poseidon roared at the upstart in front of him. 'YOU DARE HURT _MY_ SON?!" The betrayed man vanished, and the Olympian searched wildly for Percy's form.

"Damn right I do." A quiet voice uttered behind the sea god, who felt a shocking pain on the side of his head. The king of the ocean reached up, and when he drew his hand away, it was drenched in gold, holding his severed ear. "I dare hurt you too, _Father_."

The katana vanished, replaced by his mace, which Percy brought down on his father's shoulder, channeling some of his power into the weapon. As the mace connected, Poseidon crumpled, legs giving out, and slammed into the ground. True to his name, the earth shook as his face ploughed into it. The sea god tried to rise, but Percy once more raised _Erase_ and slammed it down onto his father's back. The strike wasn't fatal, however, it didn't even render Poseidon fully unconscious. Percy wanted everyone present to watch what happened next.

"You should consider yourself lucky, brother, you get to be the first to taste my true weapon and feel me use some _real_ strength." Even those who counted themselves as Percy's friends paled, as he had already incapacitated four gods, one of whom was his own father in addition to being a Big Three Olympian, in the past hour.

He stood before them, arms raised, the tattoos on his body glowing as he called forth his symbols, one by one. "Nothos, Diagrapsei, Vathos, Kyklonas, Thamvos, Mavri Trypa, Agon, Enosei, Epithesi." His symbols appeared in the air before the immortal, forming a circle in the air. The presence of so much power in one spot caused reality itself to warp and distort around the formation, the individual symbols crackling with energy.

Percy uncapped Riptide. "You have been my most faithful companion. You were with me before I even knew what I was, through all of my mortal adventures, and my betrayal. You even followed me into the Pit. Though you have tasted the blood of monsters, gods, titans, and giants, you are still the weapon of a mortal demigod, which I haven't been in a long, long time. Be reborn Riptide!"

Percy thrust his sword into the center of the circle, causing the symbols to glow and shudder. They began to break apart, their essence absorbed by the celestial bronze. As the last fragment joined its brethren, Percy twisted the sword like a key in a lock, releasing an emerald light and a pure tone of sound, overwhelming those watching. Even the gods on Olympus were affected. When their senses returned to them, the spectators beheld something that, at first glance, was anticlimactic.

Riptide had indeed grown. The blade was the same leaf shape, but had a developed crossguard, and was considerably wider than the original and well over five feet long. The sword shuddered, trying to contain the power it had just absorbed, somehow shifting from one symbol to the next, while still staying the same oversized Xiphos. Reality still warped around it, giving the space around it a hazy quality. Each of the markings that covered Percy's skin was duplicated on the blade. A new tattoo joined the the others on his body. A simple, single line, in the exact middle of his chest, blazing with emerald fire, symbolizing his newest weapon.

The immortal smiled at his old friend's new, though still incomplete,form, changing it to each of his symbols, and every combination, before returning it to its latest incarnation. Percy turned to face the traitor whose eyes shone with terror. "What's wrong, brother? Riptide isn't even finished yet."

Percy grabbed his brother by the throat and ripped out the spike fixing him to the stone, while at the same time lifting the bastard above his head. "Let's see how well you do when you're at full strength." Percy threw Cameron towards the ocean. While still falling , Percy snapped his fingers, healing his brother's body before he splashed into the water and sank below the surface.

Purgatory, who had thus far been silent, both out of respect for his master, and reasonable fear, finally spoke up. "Maybe the coward swam away, or died? What's taking him so long?" Percy began to wonder at that as well, when the surface of the ocean bubbled revealing Cameron with a trident and sea blue armor charging at his elder brother while yelling at the top of his immortal lungs. Percy frowned, he had hoped for more of a fight from the orchestrator of his betrayal, but accepted it nonetheless. Summoning Mavri Trypa to his left hand, holding the new Riptide in his right.

Cameron was furious. He was going to tear his pathetic coward of a brother to pieces. He had to audacity to challenge _Him_ , and imply that Percy stood a chance of victory in their fight. So what if he had beaten that weak girl? She was only there to help Cameron rise to the top; after all, he had _had_ a lot better. Not to mention those hunter bitches that helped Percy come back. They'd insulted Cameron and they would have to pay for that slight. And he knew _exactly_ how they would make it up to him. He'd start with the man-hating goddess, and carry on from there.

The minor god licked his lips as he thought of just how tight the moon goddess would be after all this time.

Cameron charged while Percy stood still as a stone. Cameron lunged as soon as he was in range to use his trident, hoping to put his brother down in one strike.

Before he connected with his target, Percy stepped in past the deadly prongs and grabbed the weapon in Mavri Trypa, whose symbol was glowing both on Riptide, and on Percy's body, and shattered the trident. That same instant, Riptide itself plunged into the chest of the traitor, burying all the way down to the hilt. Cameron's eyes widened in shock at both his weapon's destruction and the sword embedded in his chest.

"Don't pass out yet, brother. I need one more thing from you." Percy said. Cameron began to writhe in pain as Percy took the one thing he needed to complete his weapon. "I bet you're wondering what I'm taking, Father," Percy asked of the prone god before him, watching one son kill another. Percy didn't wait for the response. "I am taking his ill gotten immortality." Cameron continued to writhe, as Riptide absorbed his powers.

When it was done, Percy threw Cameron aside like a piece of trash and looked at his now finished weapon. It was no longer shuddering, testament to the focus its master had, now that the bastard was cast down. Reality no longer warped around the blade, but instead was focused and intensified by it, as though it was a lense instead of a weapon. Details stood out, colors were more vibrant, nothing was blurry, no matter how far away it was behind the blade. The material of the weapon was a strange, rippling medley of the previous items; bronze, silver, gold, blooded obsidian, emerald all wrapping around and flowing through the weapon as if it were a lava lamp.

"What did you do?" asked Poseidon who finally recovered enough to speak.

"Exactly what I said I would. I took everything immortal out of the boy. He is even less than a demigod now, though he still bears your taint, something even I cannot remove, or I would have cleansed myself of your filth first. Don't worry, he's still alive. Barely. Having your immortality ripped from you is quite a trying experience. I should know."

Percy grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck, as their father watched with tears in his eyes. He hauled Cameron to the shore and flung the former god into the ocean. "Swim if you can, son of Poseidon."

The god himself passed out again as his favoured son hit the water, with not even his demigod powers to help him, he would surely die.

Percy then began to turn towards Annabeth, stopping midway. Even seeing her in his peripheral vision caused him pain. "Lemme take over, boss, the heavy lifting's over." Percy's body shifted, becoming the sallow, sunken Purgatory. Riptide shrank as well, taking its original form.

"I'm glad you saw all that, bitch" boring into his master's ex with poisonous eyes. "You chose Cameron over Percy because you thought he would be more powerful. And to think, he called you his Wise Girl," Purgatory chuckled. "I wanted you to see what you could hav-no what you had. You had the best demigod there ever was, who loved you with every fiber of his being, and you cast him into Tartarus. And for what? For that piece of flotsam? To feed you greedy ambitions?"

Annabeth looked at Purge in terror, but a spark of hope flickered in her eyes that Cameron's mortal soul might survive. He was, after all, a son of Poseidon.

"Don't get your hopes up, girlie," sneered Purgatory. "What Percy did to your late boyfriend scares the crap out of even me! No Cameron's gone, and he's not coming back. The only reason his mortal soul survived as long as it did after what Percy did to him was because it was held together by his living body. Without his powers, he died on impact. Without something to hold onto, his soul simply ceased to exist. You can ask Nico when he finally wakes up, and when you eventually reform." Purge looked at the weapon in his hand and frowned at the banality of it compared to what his master held a few moments ago. Probably for the best, he thought to himself. I could only ever control two or three symbols anyways. Trying to hold the new Riptide might destroy me. Purge raised the weapon to strike.

"Wait Per-"

"Shut UP!" Thundered the manic aspect. "You lost the privilege to speak his name a long time ago, goddess. Looking at you still causes him pain, that's why I took over." Purge stabbed downwards with Riptide and bit deep into immortal flesh, dealing a fatal wound. The last thing Annabeth saw before she died, was Percy's sea green eyes filled with sadness, and his voice saying, "Goodby Wise Girl," as he was finally able to bury his first love.


	2. Ch0: The Setup

So this is kind of my rant on fic writers who break up Percabeth. I get wanting to have other pairings, and I'm not criticizing others for what they like. It's just the ones where Annabeth betrays Percy post HoO doesn't fly with me (like in Purgatory by BloodRedDemon, which is a great story btw).

This is basically how I'd have to set up Purgatory so that Annabeth's betrayal is deeper, and makes more sense, and how to erode Percabeth as a ship.

In PJO, Percy is obviously still in love with Annabeth, but she never really gets over Luke and keeps stringing Percy along. After TLO, she can't really forgive him for killing Luke, but gets together with him anyways (at least outwardly) since he's currently the most powerful demigod around, and she's an ambitious bitch (don't ask why Percy loves her so much, idk).

When he goes missing at the start of HoO, she only looks for him because he's the most powerful, but she does 'shop around'. When Jason shows up, Cameron is with him, and they sort of get together.

Percy's mindset his whole demigod career is 'how do I win with the least amount of effort?', not because he's lazy, but because he's been persecuted for his power, so he suppresses as much of himself as possible until _**absolutely**_ necessary. In HoO, the gods need heavy hitters, so they all praise Cameron (who, while not as strong as Percy, seems to be way more powerful since he shows off). Cam goes out of his way to show off his powers in the best light, and he and Annabeth really get together incognito.

In SoN, Percy's still in love with Annabeth, and she's the only thing he remembers of before, and SoN basically goes as usual.

MoA reunion Cam and Annabeth are incognito since both agree that having Percy break down would rob them of a pawn. Cam and Annabeth start plotting to take Percy down after the war. The MoA scene where Annabeth gets dragged down is slightly different, think of that scene in LotR movie where the Balrog's whip grabs Gandalf. Arachne launches a web at Annabeth, and Percy intercepts, getting dragged down. Cameron 'tries to save him' and pulls a Scar to Percy's Mufasa.

Tartarus basically goes the same, without Annabeth, Percy gets dark real quick, and when confronted with Akhlys he strangles her with her own poison no hesitation. This is where you first see his ability to absorb immortal's domains/powers. He meets with Bob and Damasen, and they start to help him suppress the darkness (first start to see Purge appear). He's still in love with Annabeth, and manages to make it out and close the Doors of Death.

On the other side, basically everyone buys the whole 'Cam is so great' bit. Annabeth pretends to be with Percy while the war is on, and most stuff goes along with canon (except the lovey bits are one sided, and Annabeth always makes excuses to go bang Cameron).

After the final battle, everyone is celebrating, and Percy sees Annabeth sneak off to the Poseidon cabin (he doesn't know she is sneaking off to be with Cam and assumes she wants to finally get 'intimate'). He finds the two in his own bed and he storms off, giving the couple their opportunity to take him down.

They frame him for the attempted rape of a few minor goddesses and Cam disguises himself as Percy, with Annabeth to provide him with an alibi. When Artemis finally catches him, she sees the betrayal in his eyes, but she has to take him to Olympus. In front of the Council, Cam and Annabeth lay out their 'evidence' and Percy gets cast into Tartarus.

That's pretty much it. IMO, canon Percabeth post HoO is too strong to break up with a betrayal from either party (there were a couple I've read where Annabeth saves Percy by intercepting Zeus' master bolt when they fear his powers, and that kind of break up I buy). You have to erode the foundations to make a betrayal work.

Hope I don't come off as a jerk for critiquing other's writing, but there it is. Idk if I'll write this out properly, probably not, since I love Percabeth too much, but feel free to take my ideas and run with them.


End file.
